


Magic

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Food Kink, Foursome, Marijuana, Multi, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines
Summary: Excerpt:"Your turn to be fed, love."





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is from Zac's POV.

As I opened the car door, there was a loud thud as the plastic container slipped out of my hands and crashed to the ground. I must have forgotten to secure the lid before leaving the house, because it popped off as soon as it collided with the asphalt, sending several brownies tumbling across the driveway. 

“Dammit,” I muttered, crouching down to pick them up.

I’d been on the fence about bringing my “magic” brownies to Taylor’s wife’s birthday party—especially after taking into account the fact that there were always kids around—but my brother assured me that it would be fine. For once, they had decided to go the adults-only route and had dropped their veritable herd of children off at Mom and Dad’s for the night.

Natalie had never tried marijuana before but had expressed the desire to expand her horizons in honor of her 30th birthday. Apparently, she was too afraid to smoke it, but she was willing to ingest it when it looked and tasted more like a dessert than a drug. 

"You should save those. Five-second rule and all. We both know when push comes to shove, both you and Taylor will be too high to care if they've been on the ground. Plus, they’re too precious to waste, don’t you think?"

The soft tone of Kate’s voice came from behind me as she helped me collect the scattered treats. 

Over the years, my wife had helped me perfect the recipe for my infamous laced brownies, although she had never actually eaten one herself. In the back of my mind, I longed for tonight to be the night. She had never shied away from a contact high and truth be told it seemed to turn her on quite a bit. I knew for a fact Taylor was hoping the drug would have the same effect on his wife. 

“Once Natalie gets her hands on these bad boys, I’m not sure there will be any left for the rest of us,” I quipped, flashing her a cocky grin.

“Well, you just make sure she saves me one, okay?” Kate replied with a grin of her own, slapping my ass playfully before disappearing into the house with spinach dip under one arm and Natalie’s gift under the other.

 _There is a God_ , I thought as I scampered after her, all the while hoping the God I'd pretended to believe in all these years didn't take too much offense.

“The party has arrived!” I called out, not caring how obnoxious I sounded (I was convinced it was part of my charm).

As I passed by the birthday girl herself, I slung my free arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her already-flushed cheek. Natalie and I hadn't been particularly close at the beginning, but over time we had developed a mutual fondness for each other. 

“I brought you something special, pretty,” I sang in her ear, waving the container of brownies in front of her face. “I hope you haven’t changed your mind, because this batch was made with particular care just for you. We can even stick a candle in one and embarrass you with a song.”

"Oh my god, you're the best," she gushed, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her practically foaming at the mouth.

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” I continued teasing her as I headed toward the kitchen, pulling her along with me. “I think Katie might be up to the challenge, too. She’s helped me make enough of these over the years that I think curiosity finally killed the cat.”

I set the Tupperware down on a free section of the counter and rubbed my hands together. 

"I'm more than sure," she replied, nodding emphatically. "Tay says they're just like your mother's brownies with a kick. And we all know I can't resist Diana's homemade goodies."

Then she placed her hand on her stomach self-consciously. Despite the fact that she'd given birth well over a year ago and was in better shape than most women her age could ever hope to be, she seemed to believe she was still carrying some baby weight.

“No one can ever resist her food. I've always wondered if she secretly laces it with something that keeps us coming back for more,” I said, reaching out to yank Natalie closer once more and press a kiss into her hair.

I never liked seeing the women I loved feeling down on themselves. My sisters, whether by blood or marriage, were all beautiful inside and out. I wouldn’t stand for them believing they were anything less than perfect. 

“I don’t think Natalie asked for you to paw at her like an animal for her birthday, babe,” Kate spoke teasingly as she stepped in and placed a kiss between my shoulder blades. 

"How do you know?" 

“Because I asked her to paw at _me_ instead,” Natalie announced, reaching out to wrap her arms around Kate.

A low whistle echoed from the doorway as Taylor made his entrance and sauntered toward the three of us.

“What did I just walk in on?” he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing. Just having a snack," Kate responded casually, plucking an untouched brownie from the box and holding it up to her best friend's lips.

My eyes met Taylor’s for a moment and it was clear that he was thinking the same thing I was—had this somehow morphed into _our_ birthday? I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the sight of Natalie’s lips wrapping around the brownie as she took a bite, Kate urging her on all the while. 

"Mmm," she murmured after swallowing, her tongue darting out to swipe an errant bit of chocolate from her lower lip.

Natalie brought the last of the brownie to Kate’s mouth, the scene playing out like some sort of hot, forbidden movie and causing me to squirm. 

“Fuck,” I whispered, unable to help myself. 

Was I dreaming, or did my wife's lips wrap around her best friend's index finger in a brief yet totally tantalizing motion?

“Fuck,” I repeated, the same word falling from Taylor’s lips simultaneously, letting me know that I hadn’t just been seeing things. 

Still standing impossibly close to Natalie, Kate turned to look at me as she licked her lips. 

"It's your turn," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“From you or her?” I asked, my eyes darting between the two of them eagerly. 

"Actually, we were thinking that you and Tay could share..." she trailed off coyly.

My mouth must have dropped open because the giggles that erupted from the two of them brought me back to my senses. They couldn’t possibly mean what I thought they meant… or could they?

Taylor glanced at me and shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing. As if Kate sensed my slight hesitation, she fed another corner of a brownie to Natalie, letting her friend's painted lips close around her finger this time. 

“As long as you don’t stop doing that, I'll do anything,” I blurted out.

"That's my boy," Kate purred, licking her own finger clean once Natalie was done with it.

I groaned at her blatant act of sexuality. Behind closed doors, Kate had a saucy side, but I had never seen her display it in front of other people before. But as I watched her watch me, something told me this had been part of the plan all along. 

Selecting a brownie from the container, I held it out to Taylor, beckoning him closer. He took the bait willingly; in fact, he came a little too close for comfort, his hip brushing against mine as he leaned against the counter and waited for me to make my next move.

Looking between the two women once more, I exhaled a short breath as I broke off a piece of the brownie and held it to my brother’s lips. I didn't exactly want to touch his mouth, but he left me with no choice. When he leaned in to take it from me, he wrapped his lips around my fingers just the same as the girls had done to each other. 

Taylor was nothing if not a showman, and this was no exception.

His lips remained around my finger long after the brownie was gone; if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was honestly enjoying this. With Taylor, it was always hard to tell. He was the type of person who seemed to have fun no matter what he did or with whom he did it.

Kate let out a soft breath between her teeth and reached around to give my ass a gentle squeeze.

“Your turn to be fed, love. Open up for him,” she coaxed, handing Taylor a brownie. 

Natalie surprised me by shifting her weight so that she was leaning against me, her brown eyes wide and red lips pursed in interest, her gaze irrevocably fixed on what was happening.

I closed my eyes on instinct, thinking that might make it easier for me to imagine Taylor as someone else, but when he stepped in even closer, the smell of his shampoo and the tang of his cologne infiltrated my every sense, making it impossible to forget him. 

With Taylor in front of me, Natalie at my side, and Kate behind me, I was surrounded. It was as though they had planned for this moment, and the thought sent a shiver down my spine. 

“Make this good. She wants it,” Kate whispered against my ear, licking my lobe a little as she stayed pressed tightly against me. 

“Open up, baby brother,” Taylor rasped and I obliged, parting my lips so that he could feed me the brownie.

As it turns out, the brownie was so damn good that I didn't have to pretend to be enjoying it. A groan of appreciation flowed past my lips despite myself as I savored every last morsel. 

When I felt Natalie pressing against me more, I allowed my tongue to dart out and touch the tip of Taylor’s finger, wrapping my lips around it just enough to make her groan. Moments later, I felt her tugging me down to press a kiss to my lips with a whispered "thank you" before she grabbed Taylor to drag him toward the bedroom. I opened my eyes just in time to see him wink at me. 

“Well…” Kate turned toward me, her smoky eyes filled with lust.

"Yes?"

"I think they have the right idea," she murmured. 

“What has gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining,” I said, looping my arms around her waist to draw her in closer. 

“I might have stolen a brownie or two earlier, when you weren’t looking,” she confessed, running her fingers up through my hair. “I figured I would need a little something extra in order to enact our little plan.”

"I like this side of you," I said, barely able to stifle a moan as she pressed purposefully against my erection.

"I like _every_ side of you," she replied.

“Want to see every inch of me?” I suggested, lifting her up onto the counter and sliding my hands against her thighs.

"But what if someone sees us?"

“Maybe I like the idea of being caught," I spoke against her lips. 

"You're so naughty. I love it," she said, her words lost in a moan as I worked my fingertips beneath her slinky dress. 

“I love _you_ ,” I murmured, pressing my mouth to hers and smirking as the faint sounds of Natalie and Taylor giving in to their pleasure drifted down the hall as I pushed her silky panties to the side. “I kind of like that we can hear them.”

“Good, because someday she wants us to join them,” Kate whispered, timing her words perfectly as I slid inside of her. 

My gasp of disbelief was smothered by a deep and passionate kiss, one that let me know she was just as into the idea as Natalie supposedly was. 

As for me? I couldn't quite bring myself to admit it out loud, but the thought of a foursome was intriguing. It was even (dare I say it) _arousing_. Maybe I was a freak for feeling that way, but I’d never been much for staying in the lines.

As I said before, as long as I got to see Kate and Natalie feeding my magic brownies to each other, I would do anything.


End file.
